User talk:Tangerineduel
AKR619's history Hi! It's a somewhat complex story, but that user has an extremely troublesome history, on this wiki, Wikipedia, and elsewhere. Thus far, we've banned him here under four different names. He has a tendency to add provably false information and personal fantasies. When asked for citations, he either claims it was in some obscure Australian radio interview or cites, say, Wikipedia or IMDb or another wiki where he added the information himself, usually in certain pet areas (Disney Doctor Who, wrestling, Muppets, Robin Williams, Looney Tunes, etc). IMDb, for example, since it relies on user submissions but, if one is persistent enough, can often accept bizarre claims until they are removed, so he added wrestler John Cena as the voice of the title character on Dave the Barbarian, a Disney Channel TV cartoon, having previously added assorted and often contradictory claims about Cena being a fan on Wikipedia, and when questioned, claimed it was for an unproduced second season. But once the name was on IMDb, he could use that as his ""proof," and he did that with a lot of "Trivia" items (patently false or absurd stuff, like Frank Oz supposedly originally going to direct the recent Charlie and the Chocolate Factory but with Miss Piggy playing Charlie's mother, or sometimes his grandmother, he was inconsistent on that one). He's added a ton of claims about fantasy casting, actors who *could've* been in a new Doctor Who or Chocolate Factory, and so on. Another tactic is to cite websites as a source, but those sites are again either user submitted, tabloids or forums or rumor mills, or quite often, make no such claim at all. In a couple of cases, he cited obscure documentaries which I had to track down just to finally prove him wrong (and in at least one case, a completely non-existent one, for claiming Patrick Stewart, I think it was, turned down a part in Disney's Aladdin). He can't be reasoned with and, especially on Wikipedia, beame profane and tosses around slurs and insults (from being a Nazi to a pedophile) when angry. Here's his original contribution history as DaffyDuck619 on Wikipedia. The edit summary comments alone are revealing, but there's a lot on the talk pages, his user talk page, and so on. He was finally banned, but came back as AKR619. Many pointed out the similarities in his username and patterns but he insisted he wasn't the same person and claimed certain users were out to get him and so on, and continued to make insulting accusations (of another editor being a pedophile or a member of the Klu Klux Klan and so on). This went on for years, until he finally began dropping the F word in his summaries and completely exploding. That was finally enough to get him banned, though even then a couple admins wondered if it should be temporary or could be mediated (!) His talk page was deleted after his block, though new messages were added since. That's unfortunate in that the talk page was the best evidence for his unstable and unreliable behavior, unwillingness to work with others, and inability to relinquish his personal rumors and fantasies, repeatedly adding them back into articles. Here on Muppet Wiki, fairly early in, his edits looked wonky and we were able to find out who he was and what he'd done on Wikipedia, so he didn't get quite that out of hand. As AKR619, you can see our attempts to discuss his edits here, initially thinking perhaps it was just an honest mistake (obviously it wasn't, he adds provably false stuff whenever he can if it fits with his pet subjects, though in some other areas his edits have been reasonably normal and above board). Here's some examples, though, as on the Beauty and the Beast page (he added the fake trivia to IMDb and used it as his source). On the Steve Martin page, he actually tried to use his own edit, as DaffyDuck619, to the Frank Oz page on Wikipedia as a source (that's really what tipped me off). As User:Mr Australia, he came back, with similar edits but initially lest noticeable, until this one to our Doctor Who page, with a bizarre claim of a Doctor Who revival involving Steven SPielberg, Steve Martin, and Jim Henson, and even weirder claims of Disney funding this version and Rick Moranis playing the Master "who would regenerate into Eddie Murphy after only one episode." It's all nonsense (though he tried to claim Spielberg and Martin talked about all this on Brisbane radio). He came back again as User:Saveus222, though we compared IPs and banned quickly, and most of his edits weren't very troublesome (this is an example of his tendency to add irrelevant trivia, and in this case likely false; he has a penchant for claiming a celebrity "is a big fan of" such and such). More typical is this edit to Robin Williams, another unsourced claim about something which never happened, and on Robert DeNiro he added an unsourced claim about DeNiro's alleged personal feelings or opinions regarding the Muppets (another favorite motif of his, to explain why someone never actually appeared on a show or worked with someone, presumably because he wishes they had). He most recently returned as User:BlahBlahBlah. Though ironically, it seems this was one of his rare edits which was not made up; in this Doctor Who edit, he claimed that "The Jim Henson Creature Shop was reportedly approached to make a Cybermen creature for the show's 30th anniversary special The Dark Dimension." In his edit summary, he just said "the citation's taken from the Doctor Who Wiki." We blocked him and reverted, and I couldn't find any such claim initially when trying to look for "Henson" on the Tardis wiki, but I just checked the Dark Dimension page, and it's actually sort of almost true (the quote states "'There was a specific Cyberman who was being made by the people at Henson's Creature Workshop," though one designer is singled out and the source article makes it sound more like they hired technicians from the Creature Shop on a freelance basis, as happens, but that's not clear). Still, as you can see, by this point, we've lost all confidence in this user editing in "good faith." There's more I could dig up but I think that explains the situation. As for the Doctor Who Wiki, it's your call of course but I definitely would not make this individual an admin, and I'd look very closely at his edits from now on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and I just saw his "STUFF YOU" edit summary on the Who Wiki. I'm not surprised, since it's fairly typical (and also shows that at this point, he's given up trying to pretend his other usernames/sockpuppets aren't him, or just careless because he's mad at being blocked again). --- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aleal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 08:05, July 14, 2009